Ninjago: Brother Sharpens Brother
by SupeyNinjaZora19
Summary: An incident years before the Great Serpentine War leaves Wu injured, causing Ray to pin the blame on himself. It's up to Garmadon to fix the situation.


**Summary: **An incident years before the Great Serpentine War leaves Wu injured, causing Ray to pin the blame on himself. It's up to Garmadon to fix the situation.

**Background Information: **This is before the Great Serpentine War where Wu and Garmadon are still preparing to get the other Elemental Masters on board to aid with the cause. Ray is the first Elemental Master that they get years before they get anyone else, so for the longest time, it's just the three of them training and doing missions on their own. Ray is 18 at the time of this story, with Wu being slightly younger than him at about 17 while Garmadon is already in his 20s. They have gotten close and are in a sibling-like relationship and refer to each other as brothers.

**Warnings: A panic attack occurs and blood is mentioned, other than that, there's nothing about this fic that can be brought up.**

* * *

** Brother Sharpens Brother**

For a moment, Ray had forgotten what it felt like to breathe. His lungs felt like deflated balloons as each sharp and wheezing breath left him light-headed. The sword he had been gripping tightly had slipped from his grasp, his hands instead going to his knees, resting there and propping him up. All of the background noises stayed as static as he tried to regain control. As tears fell from his eyes, he found that any restraint that he had crumbled away.

Ray's vision blurred with his tears as he staggered forward, hoping to get closer to a nearby tree for support when his legs gave out from under him. He squeezed his eyes shut, bracing for impact when soft and strong arms caught him.

"Deep breath Ray, it's okay," A warm voice reassured him, holding him in a firm yet comforting embrace. "You're safe."

Ray let out a sob as he openly wept in Garmadon's arms, clinging to him as his legs gave out from under him. Garmadon gently lowered them both to the ground, cradling Ray close yet far enough for the other to feel comfortable breathing through his panic attack.

It took Ray several moments for him to feel like he could breathe again. The background noises slowly came back to him as he felt the cold wind brush his skin, making him shiver violently. He was freezing, even with Garmadon's warmth against him.

"You're okay Ray," Garmadon continued to comfort him, his hand gently rubbing his back to soothe him. "Everything is okay."

Ray found himself frowning and growing bitter at how many times he had told himself those same words: It never helped against the flashbacks of things that he'd left long behind him, things that shouldn't have bothered him, yet still did. It infuriated him just how much of their failed missions bothered him, how he could pin the blame on himself no matter what. He often hid that frustration with a smile and a joke, but underneath it all was a boy who was haunted by his mistakes. Ray found himself squirming out of Garmadon's arms. His hand went to his face, where he rubbed his tears away and took in shaky breaths to steady himself.

"Y-you didn't have to come after me," He mumbled. "I had everything under control."

"It didn't seem like that, not with how you rushed out of that village. You're agile to get out unnoticed, but not enough for me to miss you. Your body language the entire time we were there was just screaming that you were going to bolt out of there-"

"Shut up," Ray seethed before he covered his eyes. "Just- Shut up…"

Surprisingly, Garmadon did exactly that. Ray's breathing picked up even more at how guilty he felt about snapping at Garmadon that way. Garmadon was just concerned, Ray knew that he didn't deserve to be snapped at like that.

'_Come on, pull yourself together Ray, you're better than this…'_ Ray pulled his hands away from his eyes and he offered Garmadon a sheepish smile and a gentle laugh.

"Hah, sorry about that, I didn't mean to-"

"Don't apologize," Garmadon interrupted him. "It's natural for someone to be irritated after a panic attack. Just do me a favor and drop the facade, Ray. You know I don't fall for that."

Ray's smile slipped off his face and his shoulders slumped. He hardly met Garmadon's gaze, unable to stand how concerned he looked.

"Don't blame yourself for what happened, Ray," Garmadon spoke softly. "It's okay-"

"Don't say that it's okay!" Ray fumed, his gaze meeting Garmadon's for a moment. His eyes were full of anger, yet they carried a haunted glaze to them. "It- It isn't! Wu got hurt out there because of me- That shouldn't have happened! He shouldn't have gotten hurt!"

"Wu is aware of just what this job entails," Garmadon's voice was steady. "Wu and I were born and raised for this, we're more than aware of what we have gotten ourselves into. We know that accidents like this will happen, so don't blame yourself for what happened."

"He took a fucking slash to the chest for me! How could I not blame myself for that?! If I kept my guard up, he wouldn't have gotten hurt- If that had been any deeper, then he'd be fucking dead!" Ray squeezed his eyes shut.

He kept recalling how Wu shouted for Ray, how Ray turned to his left in time to see Wu jump in front of him with his sword raised up, just for it to get knocked out of his hands and for him to get slashed across his chest. He kept thinking of the way Wu's blood splattered to the floor, how the younger boy slumped to the floor, how Ray's gaze took note of how Wu's blood dripped off of the sword, how Ray reacted and drove his own sword into the chest of the Serpentine, how the snake's and Wu's screams seemed to mix together, how they screamed, how they screamed until they both fell silent, how deafening that silence was, how Ray went to Wu's side, how Ray gathered him up in his arms and how-

Bigger, rougher hands covered his and Ray opened his eyes, looking at Garmadon. He didn't realize how hard he was shaking until Garmadon squeezed his hands gently, stabilizing them. His gaze was steady and comforting, just as his overall presence was.

"This is what it means to be an Elemental Master," Garmadon spoke softly. "We get hurt, yes, but we get hurt while protecting those that we want to protect. We want to protect the people and our loved ones. Don't feel guilty that Wu protected you, he and I have had our entire childhoods dedicated to fighting, we have far more experience than you do. Just… Be aware that he loves and cares for you - Sometimes, I think that you're his favorite between you and I - but we both care for you, so we're going to do our absolute best to keep you safe, Ray."

Ray shut his eyes once more and leaned against Garmadon, resting his head against the older man's shoulder.

"I might be his favorite brother, but you're still the wiser and better one between us," Ray whispered. He took in a shaky breath and cleared his throat. "I know you don't want me to feel guilty, but I'm not a machine man, I'm going to feel bad for it."

"I'll admit that you should've been more aware of your surroundings, but that's just for your own sake. If Wu wouldn't have jumped in front of you like that, the blow you would've received may have been fatal since you wouldn't have had the chance to brace for it. We would be dealing with a different situation than the one we have right now. Wu will probably tell you the same thing when you see him, he's always annoyed that you're not more cautious in battle."

"I know- I'm sorry…" Ray lowered his head more out of shame. Garmadon let out a small chuckle.

"Don't apologize, just be aware for next time, you're still training," Garmadon said. He hesitated for a moment before he spoke up. "… Can I ask you a question?"

"You technically already did, but sure, go ahead," Ray lifted his head and raised an eyebrow. "Though I'll admit, I'm a biiiit worried about what you could possibly ask…"

"Why don't you ever talk to us about your panic attacks? You're great at hiding them and hiding your own anxiety, but I know you well enough that this isn't your first one. I'm not judging you, I'm just curious."

"Hah, yeah- I was right to be worried about your question," Ray chuckled hollowly before his shoulders slumped. He seemed more exhausted than anything else. "And I- I know, but me hiding it all isn't about judgment from you or Wu…"

"Then what is it about? You know that Wu and I are both here to help you."

"I know, but-" Ray sighed. "Look, I was about to break right in the middle of that village. I've only been in the Alliance – which, let me continue to say that we should just be the Elemental Trio since it's just the three of us, there's not much of an alliance there – but I've only been around for almost a year, and I'm already really, really well known. Like, I've seen posters of me in some villages, I've had people and kids run up to me in the towns we revisit, they're all excited to see me. They see how strong I am and how charismatic I am. What do you think they'll think if they see me have a damn panic attack in the middle of a battle or be anxious in general?"

"They'll see that you're human, anxiety and fear is something that's natural, Ray. Don't be ashamed of the way that you feel." Garmadon said, frowning when Ray scoffed.

"They're not supposed to see this stuff, they're supposed to see how strong we all are because they'll be comforted by that strength. They'll get terrified seeing any of us scared because if we're like that, then everyone will think that the situation is horrible, they'll panic even more. They can't see that weakness, Garmadon-"

"How would you feel if Wu had a panic attack in the middle of a fight? Would you judge him as you judge yourself?"

Ray straightened up, startled by Garmadon's sudden question. He looked at him in disbelief.

"The fuck Gar- I wouldn't judge him! That- He's younger, that's different-"

"Different only because it's about you, Ray. You don't let yourself be openly vulnerable because you have compassion for others but not for yourself."

Ray snapped his jaw shut and turned away from him. He felt his face heat up with rage, but he found that he couldn't be angry at Garmadon for his blunt honesty. It still didn't stop Ray from feeling hurt at the comment, of how easy it was for Garmadon to read him just as he read everyone around.

"Wow- Why'd you have to call me out like that, Gar?" He mumbled with a tired smile. "Fuck…"

"Because this is the only way I know to make you see reason, Ray. Also," Garmadon glared at him. "Don't use his age as an excuse, you're a child,you're young as well. How old are you?"

"You should know-"

"Remind me, Ray."

Ray glance down to the dirt, plucking a few strands of grass. He didn't meet Garmadon's gaze.

"I'll be nineteen in three months, but-"

"You're an eighteen-year-old boy who is training for war. The people may see you as being an Elemental Master, but above all else, they see a child. When these people see you, parents think of their own children, siblings think of their younger siblings, those who are the only child get along with you and come to think of you as being what having a sibling may be like. You've touched the hearts of many while being the Master of Fire and while being this so-called 'Greatest Blacksmith'-"

"Hey!"

"But you've touched their hearts with your youth and innocence as just being Ray. There's a warm and welcoming aura around you, Ray, I felt it the first time I met you. When people are around you, their guard is lowered because they can tell that you're a genuinely great kid who is trying his best to keep everyone safe and keep everyone positive. Don't feel ashamed for having moments of sadness or anxiety, they're natural emotions that we all feel. These people won't blame you for being scared, I won't blame you nor will Wu. You seem to be your only critic, Ray. You need to learn how to embrace your own feelings, just as you aid others to embrace theirs. Wu and I will help you, but it's you who needs to take the first steps in learning how to accept and love yourself. Will you take the time to accept your own emotions and love yourself, Ray?"

Ray found that he was speechless. He found himself staring at Garmadon, gripping his hands just as tightly as Garmadon was gripping his.

He couldn't recall just when he started to put others above himself. It had been in his nature as he watched the younger kids get bullied at school, as he grew up watching his mother struggle to keep a roof over his head, and as he continued through his everyday life and witnessed the suffering of others. Something in Ray screamed at him to help, and that's exactly what he did: He stood up for the weaker kids, he dropped out of school to help his mother, and he offered a helping hand to all who needed it.

For all of his life, he helped others through their sorrows, but at this moment, Ray realized that he never acknowledged his own.

"I don't know how," Ray found himself speaking. Despite how scared he felt, his voice didn't waver. "I don't know how to do that, but- I'll work on it. I promise…"

"You don't need to make that promise to me, make it to yourself, Ray. You more than deserve this," Garmadon offered him a small smile. Suddenly, he wrapped Ray in a tight hug, one that Ray returned just as tightly. Garmadon's voice was soft as he spoke. "You're loved. Please, love yourself as well."

Ray teared up and buried his face into Garmadon's shoulder, dampening the older man's gi with his tears. Ray found that he couldn't speak, and he just nodded his head.

The two of them stayed in that warm embrace until Ray's shaking stopped. When they pulled away from each other, Ray's eyes were red with his tears, but his smile was still as bright as it always was.

"Ready to go back to the village?" Garmadon asked as he stood up, offering a hand to Ray to pull him up.

"Ready." Ray nodded and took his hand. He was helped up to his feet. With a deep breath, they both made their way back to the village in silence.

Of course, silence never lasted long with Ray around.

"Hey, Gar?" Garmadon turned to Ray with an eyebrow raised, beckoning him to continue talking. Ray gave him a smile, one that was warm and genuine. Ray was already feeling much, much better. "I might be Wu's favorite brother, but let me tell you, you're my favorite."

For the first time in a long time, Garmadon found himself thrown off guard. He just watched as Ray laughed and bounced forward to the village entrance, heading towards the village's medical house where Wu was being tended to. Garmadon stopped walking for a moment, forcing himself to shove away the warmth he felt in his chest at Ray's comment.

'_I don't like picking favorites, but if I had to… Then I'd have to agree with Wu and say that you're my favorite, Ray,'_ Garmadon smiled and walked back to the village. '_You're a good kid and will grow into a great man, I know that you will. You're an honest spirit who has compassion and warmth for all, the better one of us. I hope that your future is filled with nothing but happiness after this war is over. I'll do my best to make sure of that, for both you and Wu, I promise.'_

Garmadon came upon the medical house, taking note of how run-down and broken it was. While it wasn't touched during the battle, Garmadon already knew that it was a shabby building that the village made to get a place to tend to their wounded and sick. It was a poor village, one that needed more aid that the Elemental Alliance would give them.

He stepped inside and was directed to one of the five bedrooms that the building had. Ray was sitting in one of the chairs next to Wu's bed, leaving the second one open for Garmadon. Garmadon sat by his brother's side and took in his appearance.

Wu was dressed in a shirt that one of the villagers had given up for him since his old one had been cut and ruined by his own blood. The shirt was big enough that it nearly hung off his shoulders, revealing some of the bandages that were wrapped tightly around his chest. His skin was pale, and his face displayed his discomfort, but overall, he looked well enough compared to how pained he appeared just an hour ago. His hair was slick with sweat and hung in his face, which Garmadon naturally reached out and tried to brush it away, only for several strands to find their way back. He smiled fondly at his brother.

From the corner of his eye, he watched as Ray sighed and leaned against the back of his seat. For once, the silence between them lingered on as they waited for their youngest brother to wake up.

* * *

**I'm still getting back into writing, and writing as these three, Ray especially, is a big help. I'm a big fan of the Elemental Alliance, I find their story to be incredibly interesting and important to Ninjago despite how little they're even mentioned. I also want to write more with them!**

**Thank you all for reading, I hope that you enjoyed this little story! Critiques and reviews are greatly appreciated! Have a lovely day!**

**~Z**


End file.
